


katawaredoki

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Darkness is a creep, Hurt/Comfort, In a sense, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III Limit Cut, Prompt Fic, Vanitas Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: As the sun sets, and crosses the horizon of the sea, it allows the realms to cross for a brief moment. Two realms, connected by a single door, sharing one singular aspect - a beach, and waves lapping at the feet of the ones there.
Relationships: Implied Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19
Collections: VanVen Stannies Summer Event 2020





	1. katawaredoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the VanVen Discord Server Summer Event
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Beach  
> Secondary prompt: Summer's End
> 
> Note: Contains references to the movie Your Name, but knowledge of it isn't really needed.

When Ven had been invited to join the rest of the Guardians of Light on Destiny Islands for a celebration, he hadn't expected the sorrow that would immediately follow. He hadn't expected to decide to stay, for a while. 

(Something had convinced him to wait before leaving, to wait till after Kairi and Riku finally left, before heading off on his own.)

When Ven had decided to stay, he hadn't expected Kairi to ask him to join her on the beach. To talk about Sora's journey. To talk about what came next.

He hadn't expected her to begin speaking about the World's legends.

"There's a legend, you know. That Destiny Islands is a World on a border. Of what? No one knows," Kairi began, as she watched the sun set, Ven sitting next to her, willing to listen. “It says that if you stand on the beach at twilight and watch as the sun goes beyond the horizon, you'll encounter the supernatural. You'll encounter what lays beyond that border."

"What do they see?" Ven asked. He was curious. And wondering where Kairi was going with this. Why was she bringing this up? Was it because of Sora?

Kairi chuckled, smiling bitterly, as if knowing what Ven was thinking as she responded, "Some say they've seen monsters. Some say they've seen ghosts. Some say that they'd seen a moon. And some, they say they'd seen nothing at all."

"Basically, it's an old myth that had never really been proven," Riku joined in, sitting with them on the empty beach. "No one really knows the conditions to have it appear other than twilight."

"It's one of the first things I tried, really," Kairi laughed, staring wistfully into the sky. "That maybe this place beyond Destiny Islands is the Final World. That maybe I'd see him again. That maybe the Paopu Fruit had been enough to tie him to me, enough to lead me back to him."

"But it didn't, because nothing is ever that easy," Ven muttered, understanding her disappointment well. 

(He wished with all his heart that somewhere out there, Vanitas still existed, that Vanitas would have accepted his and Sora's hand in friendship and understanding and yet, he respected Vanitas' own wish. To be connected yet separate from him. Wishing did nothing. Dreaming did nothing. Nothing was easy. But still.

 ~~'Did Vanitas still want to be connected to him?' his naive mind asked as he hoped.~~ )

* * *

When Vanitas felt his body fade, he'd expected to be hurled back in time. Back to Ven's fading and fractured Heart, to be buried and forgotten for years to come as the boy slept.

And yet, he found himself lying awake on a shore that was too familiar to him. 

Vanitas was a creature born from Darkness, shoved into Ventus' Heart, but then freed and allowed to roam. Still, he remembered the Realm he'd been born from, the Darkness that embraced him and healed his wounds, granted him the strength to sit up and stare into the false Light of this Realm, the sound of water washing onto the beach echoing loudly around him.

Even if Ventus had somehow managed to keep him in this time, he should have been just a shade. A fragment of a Heart. And yet, Vanitas knew it was only because of that barely surviving bond between him and Ventus that he even lived, that he still had a body, a form.

Looking around as he felt the Darkness seep into his open wounds and stitch them close, Vanitas knew full well that he'd arrived on the Dark Margin. The Heartless prowled in the shadows of the nearby thorn branches, wanting to ambush him yet knowing full well he was a creature that was still much stronger than they were, despite his damaged form. And thus, the Heartless stayed on the edge of his perception, warily watching on.

"Che. Weaklings," Vanitas clicked his tongue in annoyance. Still, he sat on the sandy shores, watching as the dark, tainted waters lapped at his boots, wondering what to do next.

(Should he leave? Should he stay? He was free to do as he wished now, free to leave the Realm of Darkness if he wanted. But was the harsh reality of those who dwelled in the Light worth leaving? Or was the cold loneliness and isolation of his birthplace worth staying?

 ~~'Did Ven want him back at all?' His traitorous mind supplied, still bitter, still uncertain.~~ )

* * *

Summer soon ended.

Kairi and Riku had no intention of staying and putting off the search any longer. They'd said their last goodbyes to their friends and family, with reassurances that they'd find Sora again.

Ven, however, had decided to remain a while longer.

Ven had stayed and he had no true understanding of what kept him on the Islands waiting.

( ~~'You want him back don't you?' a voice taunted him. 'Clinging to false hope isn't good, you know. And yet, you wish for proof that he's alive.'~~ )

Ven stayed, despite a message from Aqua and Terra, calling him home.

Ven stayed, as if he knew that he needed to be on Destiny Islands for _something_.

( ~~'Even so, every legend has truths in it, Ventus,' the voice continued. 'This World is connected enough to bring it to reality.'~~ )

Ven watched as the sun began to set over the horizon. The beach was empty. The sounds of laughter, from children who played on the Play Island's shores, had vanished. Water lapped at his feet as he listened to the waves.

( ~~'He can reject it as much as he wants, but as long as one of you wants it, it still holds you two together. That is all we need.'~~ )

And as the sun disappeared over the horizon, as twilight cast shadows onto him and purple bled into the reds and dark blues of the sky, 

('Do you want to see him?')

Ven murmured out a quiet, wishful, "Yes."

And the world around him shifted.

Suddenly, at the edge of his vision, Ven could see him. Could see where he was. 

Vanitas, sitting on the shores of a dark beach, with only what he could assume to be moonlight casting an eerie glow on him.

Vanitas who immediately sensed him, and whirled around, eyes widening at the sight of the twilit beaches of Destiny Islands, of Ventus, standing before him.

And Ven smiled. 

"Vanitas," he said, "I hoped you were alive."

Vanitas scowled (and Ven was surprised how much he missed the other's abrasive attitude), "You can't get rid of me that easily, Ventus."

Instead of chasing him away though, Vanitas gestured to him to sit beside him. And Ven did, sitting next to Vanitas and leaning on him. Enjoying the other’s presence despite their last meeting.

The border between the Realms was visible between them, and yet, for the moment, both would see beyond it, and both could touch.

"How are you doing this?" Vanitas muttered in disgruntlement, yet not pushing Ven away. "I'm sure that's Destiny Islands I'm seeing right now. That you're on Destiny Islands right now. So how the hell are you touching me?"

Ven shrugged, "One of the Destiny Islands legends, apparently. Something about it being a border world, allowing those who are around at this time of the evening to see those beyond the border. I didn't think it would work. It didn't work for Kairi."

"Yet it did for us," Vanitas sighed, turning to watch the orange slowly begin to fade away from the skies. "Our connection?"

"Maybe. I'm apparently still clinging."

"How long do you think we have left to talk?"

"Just enough for me to ask if you want to come out from wherever you are."

At that, Vanitas paused, turning to look at Ven in confusion, "You _want_ me back?" 

"If _you_ still want me," Ven shrugged, smiling wistfully at the horizon. "I'll accept whatever choice you make."

Vanitas stared at Ven, wondering if the other was lying. Then again, Ven was naive and hopeful and didn't know how to lie out of maliciousness. 

But before Vanitas could voice out his reply... Ven vanished. The sands and clear waters of Destiny Islands vanished. 

Once more, he was left alone in the Realm of Darkness, alone in the Dark Margin.

Frantic to give Ven his answer, Vanitas quickly opened a Door to Darkness to the Islands and ran through it. Twilight had only just ended on Destiny Islands, and the stars shone brightly above in the night sky as the light of the sun vanished.

But as he approached the Play Island, Vanitas had to freeze in shock at the sight of two familiar young boys sitting where he'd seen Ven only mere moments ago. 

Two boys stargazing, not noticing Vanitas staring at their location. 

Two boys, one of whom he shared a face with, and Vanitas could feel Ven’s sleeping Heart in.

His knees crashed to the ground as bitter laughter welled up. 

( ~~He was crying. Why was he crying?~~ )

He knew it had been too good to be true.

* * *

( ~~'Time's up,' the voice sang, as if said time hadn't been so abruptly cut off.~~ )

Ven smiled bitterly at the stars that began to shine in the distance. Vanitas had been about to say something, when twilight ended. And yet, Vanitas was nowhere to be found with a reply. 

As he stood up and activated his Keyblade armor to leave Destiny Islands, Ven gave the spot where Vanitas sat one last look, before leaving. Never looking back.

As true as the legend was, all it did was make things harder for him to let Vanitas go.

( ~~'That's why I said false hope isn't good,' the voice said, as if to comfort him.~~ )

He knew it had been too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This went from Ven and Vanitas both pondering about the future from their respective beaches to a Your Name esque story. Whoops?
> 
> For context of the legend and title - katawaredoki is a period of time during twilight (just as the sun passes the horizon during the movie) where reality and the spiritual realm crosses, and the two are able to interact until the light of the sun completely fades. In the movie, this was a specific time where, in the same location, two body swapping soulmates bound by a red thread of fate were able to meet across time. Granted, there were a few more conditions that allowed for this to happen, but that’s the basics of it.
> 
> No happy endings for this one. Just bitterness. 
> 
> Also if it wasn’t clear, Vanitas ended up in the RoD from post BBS. Double whoops?
> 
> (And Darkness, as much of a shipper on deck he is for VanVen, continues to remain ever threatening and creepy. He wormed his way into the fic and I have no clue how.)
> 
> Thanks once again to the VanVen Server for hosting this event! I surprisingly struggled a lot when starting to write this. I ended up deleting the first paragraphs like maybe 5 times before scrapping the original idea I had entirely and deciding to go with this one. But in the end it was a pretty fun one to work on. Once I had the katawaredoki concept down as one of the main themes outside of the prompts of Beach and Summer’s End, the story just flowed. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed!


	2. epilogue: nandemonaiya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> urge to write comfort was too strong.  
> so here's the comfort.  
> still sad tho.

Sora frowned. 

He wasn’t enjoying tonight. Sure, the stars were out and shining brightly, but there was something in his Heart that was hurting. 

“You ok Sora?” Riku asked, noticing Sora’s dissatisfaction.

Sora shook his head, “I think something’s wrong.”

Riku too, frowned as he asked, “Was it like that night?”

“It really is like that night!” Sora agreed after some thought, but there was a look of hesitation on his face, “But it doesn’t feel like the hurt is mine.”

Riku sighed. He knew they weren’t going to be able to enjoy the stars while Sora was like this, so he tugged at his friend’s arm, “Come on, let’s go. I know you won’t stop thinking about this.”

Sora let his friend pull him off the sand, but as Sora stood, he spotted something else. Someone, curled up and staring blankly into the ocean. Someone who looked like all hope had been lost. And suddenly Sora knew what the feeling in his Heart had been about.

Shaking off Riku’s arm and ignoring his friend’s protests, Sora ran up to the figure and greeted them.

“Hi!”

Gold eyes turned to look at him, and Sora had to blink. If it wasn’t for the colours, Sora would have thought he was looking into a mirror. An older, very tired looking mirror.

The growl he got though was unexpected, “What do you want, brat.”

That didn’t mean he was intimidated, “You look sad. Why are you sad?”

A bark of laughter, “Sad? Why the fuck would I be sad! I’m as fine as ever!”

Sora frowned. The young man in front of him was definitely sad. And yet, he said he wasn’t? 

“You shouldn’t lie.”

A snarl, “It’s none of your business, brat. Quit meddling in things that don’t involve you.”

“But you are sad. Did something happen to you?”

“NOTHING HAPPENED. It doesn’t even matter! He doesn’t matter to me! I don’t care about him at all! I don’t care that he wanted to give me a chance! I don’t, I don’t, I don’t…”

Broken sobs. And Sora whatever it was that had been hurting in Sora now _ached_ at the sight of this person, crying and denying that someone mattered to him. 

Sora didn’t know what to do, really. But comfort was probably what he needed. And Sora knew what his mom always did when he was sad.

Sora hugged him.

* * *

Vanitas flinched at the hug the young Sora gave him.

He’d… never been hugged before. And yet, all the hurt he was feeling, it felt _less_ the moment Sora hugged him.

“What are you doing,” Vanitas choked out. “Why are you hugging me?”

“You looked like you needed it,” Sora said, smiling innocently.

Did he need it? Was he really in that bad of a shape? Then again, this was the first hug he’s had in this life… So he sighed, and let Sora’s tiny arms comfort him. 

( ~~It felt familiar, but not. As if he was reliving one of Ventus’ long forgotten memories of hugs.~~ )

He could see Riku standing at the side, foot tapping and glaring at him. Vanitas felt a burst of amusement at the sight. It was just as well that the boy was ever so protective of Sora, even at this age.

After a while, Riku finally gave into his impatience, “Sora, are you done?”

Sora blinked at Riku, then turned to Vanitas, “You feel better?”

Vanitas chuckled, and patted Sora, “Yeah I do. Thanks for the hug.”

“What will you do next?” Sora asked as he let Vanitas go.

Vanitas paused… then shook his head, “It doesn’t matter, I think. I’m going to be waiting for a long time though.”

“But you’ll see them again,” Sora said knowingly, beaming at Vanitas. “Then you can say what you wanted to say to them.”

Before Vanitas could react to Sora’s words, Sora had already run off with Riku, the pair leaving Vanitas alone on the beach once more. Vanitas was left staring at Sora, and wondering how much the would-be Keybearer knew.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Vanitas stared into the night sky, and wondered how he could make the next ten years pass faster.

Ven had better appreciate the effort he was putting into coming back to his side. 

Vanitas could wait just a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aeeeey comfort
> 
> (Yes I'm still followed the Your Name theme.)


End file.
